


Home Visit

by sekaiseifuku



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/pseuds/sekaiseifuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouryuu gets in trouble at school and Ukoku-sensei has to make a home visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd de-anon something from the [Saiyuki Anonymous Kink Meme](http://saiyukianonkink.livejournal.com/). This was inspired by a prompt asking for a modern-day AU with teacher!Ukoku. It ended up not fitting the specifics of the prompt at all, but I had a hell of a good time writing it.

Kouryuu Sanzo kicked a pebble down the street and thought really, really hard about ways he could avoid going home. He wasn’t the sort of boy who generally entertained thoughts of running away, but right now the thought of taking the emergency 1,000 yen his father made him keep in his backpack and buying a blue tarpaulin to use as a tent down at the river was looking pretty good. He didn’t care how scary the guys who lived down there were – anything would be better than facing his father right now.

“Onii~~~~cha~~~~~~n!” The shrill call of his younger brother put an end to those thoughts. “WELCOME HOME!!!!” There was no way his father had missed that – there was no way anyone in the entire neighborhood had missed it.

Kouryuu looked up and saw Goku dashing down the long set of stone stairs that connected their family’s temple with the narrow road at the foot of the hill. He may have been just a first grader, but the kid was _fast_.

“Onii-chan!” Goku gasped as he closed the distance between them and attached himself to Kouryuu’s leg. “Where was you? I wanted to walk home with you, but you wasn’t there!”

Golden eyes stared up at him.

“Weren’t there.” Kouryuu shook his leg in a futile attempt to disengage his overly-affectionate brother.

“Yeah, you wasn’t _there_!! Nataku and Pippi-chan walked me home. Where was you? I missed yo~u!” He drew the last word out to five times its normal length.

“Is Dad home?” Running away no longer seemed to be an option. Goku wouldn’t let him out of his sight now and he’d be too loud down at the river. Kouryuu didn’t want to make those guys mad at him too.

“Yeah! And Ukoku-sensei’s here too!” Goku scowled at that. “I don’t want Ukoku-sensei for a teacher when I’m a third grader, Onii-chan … he’s a meanie.”

He couldn’t argue with that at all – Ukoku-sensei was indeed the biggest of meanies. He was also the worst teacher in the history of the world and Kouryuu had the very, very bad luck to have to see him not once, but _twice_ a day. And as his homeroom teacher, Ukoku-sensei had to come on home visits too.

Ukoku-sensei made _a lot_ of home visits.

Kouryuu sighed heavily as he grabbed Goku’s hand and began the long ascent home.

He was in so much trouble.

II.

“I’m home,” Kouryuu mumbled as he slipped out of his school shoes and into his slippers. He noted with mixed feelings that Goku had run downhill and back up barefoot. He wouldn’t have to help him untie his shoes, which was always an ordeal, but his feet were terribly dirty and he’d probably end up tracking dirt on the tatami again …

“Goku, go wash your feet.”

“I don’t wanna!” Goku got that stubborn look he always got when someone mentioned washing.

“You didn’t wear shoes outside, so you have to wash your feet. Those are the rules.”

“I hate rules!”

“If you don’t want to wash your feet then wear shoes, stupid.” Goku may have been only three years younger than him, but sometimes he acted like such a baby.

“Kouryuu? Is that you?” His father’s voice floated down the hall. “Would you please come here?”

He felt his stomach sink past his knees. He turned to his brother, who was still looking at him defiantly. “Look … I’m in big trouble because of what happened today. Ukoku-sensei’s probably already told Dad and if you get the house all dirty, he’s gonna get even madder. Okay?”

Goku’s eyes widened in understanding. “O~h. Okay.” He nodded, then took off toward the bathroom at a full sprint.

As Kouryuu made his way down the hall, he could hear the low rumble of Ukoku-sensei’s voice, punctuated occasionally by the lighter tones of his father’s. For some reason, his father never took Ukoku-sensei to the formal living room when he came on a home visit, instead preferring to use the kitchen. Kouryuu had always found that strange; his father never took _other_ guests back there. To his knowledge, Ukoku-sensei was the only person outside the family that had ever been back there.

Kouryuu sighed one last time before opening the kitchen door and going in to meet his doom.

His father was standing with his back toward the door, doing something at the kitchen counter. Ukoku-sensei sat at the kitchen table, unwrapping a rice cracker.

“Kouryuu, welcome home!” His father turned and smiled at him warmly. “I’m just cutting up the melon that Ukoku brought for us. Wasn’t that thoughtful of him?”

Melon?

“I know how much you like it, Kouryuu-kun.” He popped the cracker into his mouth and began to chew.

Kouryuu didn’t just like melon, he _loved_ it. He loved it so much that he could eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday and never ever get tired of it, not in a million years.

Ukoku-sensei gave him a not-smile. “I thought you might need something nice after our little … incident.”

“Yes, Ukoku, you did mention there was some trouble today at school…”

He watched as his father sat down a tray holding a large plate filled with slices of juicy green melon in front of them. It was muskmelon – probably the really expensive kind. Kouryuu couldn’t understand why Ukoku-sensei would bring something like that to a home visit. Particularly one like today’s…

“Perhaps it would be best if Kouryuu-kun sat down.” Ukoku-sensei took one of the small plates from the tray and placed the largest, most delicious piece of melon on it before sitting it in front of Kouryuu’s normal place at the table. “I’m sure he’ll want to share his side of the story.”

He reluctantly crossed the room and pulled out his chair before climbing into it. Ukoku-sensei’s expression suddenly grew dark, causing Kouryuu’s stomach to tie itself into knots. He looked mournfully at the plate in front of him.

His father sat across from Ukoku-sensei and began to fill the small teapot he’d brought from the cupboard with hot water from the dispenser on the table. “Kouryuu, would you like some tea?”

He shook his head.

“Ukoku?”

“Thanks. Now, about today … where should I start?” Ukoku-sensei took another rice cracker from the bowl in the middle of the table. “While I was attempting to enjoy one of the very few breaks I’m able to take throughout the course of the day, one of the sixth graders came rushing into the teacher’s room in a panic. It seems there was a bit of trouble with a few of the younger children …”

He paused to take a fork from the tray and place it in front of Kouryuu. “Kouryuu-kun, aren’t you going to eat your melon?”

Kouryuu didn’t think he could eat anything at all right now, not even the best melon in the universe. The sense of impending doom was so overpowering, it made him want to curl up in a tiny ball and hide under the table, something he’d not done in _years_.

“Could it be that you don’t feel like melon today? How surprising…” Light reflected off Ukoku-sensei’s glasses, making him appear even more menacing. “Well, suit yourself.”

He looked up to see his father studying him, an expression on his face that made Kouryuu squirm in his seat.

“Anyway,” Ukoku-sensei continued, “as most of the other teachers were either in class or otherwise engaged, it fell on me to investigate. I’m sure you’ll be as surprised as I was that when I arrived in the schoolyard, there was little Kouryuu-kun, sitting atop Sha Gojyo and – in plain sight of the whole school, I might add – making a very concerted effort to beat the poor child to a bloody pulp.”

Ukoku-sensei stopped talking and Kouryuu prayed for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. His father was going to kill him now, he just knew. A loud silence filled the room, stretching out uncomfortably long.

“Kouryuu,” his father finally said, “would you like to explain yourself?”

He snuck a glance up at his father through his bangs. He looked stern, but not exactly angry. Kouryuu wondered if maybe, just maybe, he might understand. He’d had a good reason after all. Gojyo was a bully and he _deserved_ to get beat up.

“He was saying mean things about Goku,” Kouryuu said.

“Oh?”

“And he stole Goku’s lunch.”

“A serious crime indeed.” His father took a sip of his tea. “Is that why you felt the need to resort to physical violence?”

“… no …”

“What was it, then?”

Kouryuu bit his lip. What had been said was so terrible that he didn’t want to repeat it. It was a lie anyway. A horrible, terrible lie.

“He said bad things about Goku.”

“Like what?”

Kouryuu shook his head.

“What kind of bad things did he say?” his father asked gently.

“He said the reason Goku’s mom and dad didn’t want him was because he was a monster,” Kouryuu blurted. Somehow, saying it out loud made the anger from before come back even stronger –

“He made Goku cry!!!”

Goku may have been annoying and the world’s biggest baby about certain things, but he almost _never_ cried. When he did, something scary grew inside Kouryuu … something scary that made him want to hurt whoever made Goku cry.

“Oh dear.”

“Kouryuu-kun was very … thorough. Gojyo-kun spent the rest of the day in the nurse’s office.” Ukoku-sensei added.

“I see.” His father took another sip of tea before putting his cup down on the table.

“The Vice Principal and I both agreed that considering your position, it might be best for Kouryuu-kun to be punished at home.”

“Thank you, Ukoku, I appreciate that.” He bowed his head briefly before turning his attention back to Kouryuu. “I can see you were upset by what was said about Goku, Kouryuu, and want you to know that I understand that. It was a very unkind thing for Gojyo-kun to have said; however, that does not excuse your actions.”

It figured.

“I want you to know that I am very disappointed by the way that you chose to handle the situation. And yourself. What you did today was unacceptable.”

Kouryuu hung his head, not wanting to meet his father’s gaze anymore. Having him disappointed was _worse_ than having him mad. He was horrified to feel the sting of tears threatening.

“Ukoku, I assume that Kouryuu has math homework that needs to be completed?”

“Two worksheets,” he replied. “I believe there was also an assignment in his Japanese class.”

“Is that true, Kouryuu?”

He gave a short nod.

“Very well … you will stay in your room tonight. When you’ve finished your homework, you will write a letter of apology to Gojyo-kun. I’ll check it when I bring your dinner up.”

 _Apology?_

“Your punishment will be no extracurricular reading for two weeks – school books only. Do you understand?”

He nodded.

“Do you think that’s unfair?”

He shook his head. He’d never done anything this bad before and quite honestly had thought his father might spank him, like he’d heard other fathers sometimes did.

The apology, though … that was pretty bad. Actually, it was the _worst_. He didn’t think he should have to apologize to anyone who was mean to Goku and he knew he’d do it again in a heartbeat. But he wasn’t going to say that out loud.

“You will also begin joining me for morning prayers. It may be difficult for you at first, but if you’re old enough to be getting into fights, you’re old enough to begin taking part in the temple.”

Kouryuu thought prayers were dead boring, but taking part in the temple … that meant spending more time with his father.

That didn’t sound like punishment at all.

III.  
Koumyou balanced the tray on one hand as he slid open the door to the back porch.

“Are the kiddies all tucked in?” Ukoku grinned up at him and lit a cigarette.

“Yes, I finally got Goku calmed down enough to get into his bed. He’ll wiggle around for a while, but should drop off soon enough.” He placed the tray on the smooth wood of the porch and sat down next to the other man. “I thought keeping him from sugar after dinner would be enough, but after tonight … I think I may have to blacklist fruit, too.”

“I can’t believe he ate half that melon.” Ukoku laughed as he poured two generous glasses of the sake Koumyou had brought outside with him. “The kid must have a black hole for a stomach.”

“You know, you really have been around long enough to know not to leave food out around Goku if you don’t want it to disappear at a very rapid pace.” He chuckled and took a sip of the sake. “Might I mention that you are an incredibly evil man?”

“It’s taken you this long to realize that?”

“That had to have been a 5,000 yen melon. I can’t believe you spent that much money just to torment poor Kouryuu.”

“I would have spent double that. The expressions on his face were priceless. I thought for sure he was going to throw up at one point.”

“For someone who has committed his life to the education of children, you seem to gain an inordinate amount of pleasure from tormenting them.”

“And that, my friend, is exactly why I chose this profession in the first place.” Ukoku took a long drink from his glass. “Well, that … and the opportunities I knew it would give me to meet young, single fathers.”

“Is that so?” Koumyou smiled as he sipped from his own glass. “It makes me wonder why you seem to be hanging around here all the time. It certainly can’t be to spend more time with Kouryuu...”

“Yes, I wonder.” He gave one of his rare, genuine smiles. “You should have seen him today, Koumyou. It was all I could do not to laugh out loud when I saw what was going on. Had the little snot-nosed tattletale not been with me, I would have hid behind the bushes to watch the show.”

“Ukoku! That’s terrible!”

“That Sha Gojyo is a good-for-nothing little shit. He deserved everything Kouryuu gave him.”

“Perhaps.” Koumyou reached over, took the cigarette out from between Ukoku’s fingers and took a drag. “Kouryuu’s usually such a calm child, but he’s so terribly protective of Goku. And Gojyo-kun couldn’t have chosen anything worse to say about him.”

“I never knew the kid had it in him. He almost broke his nose.

“Kouryuu was the one who found Goku after all. I think he feels a stronger sense of responsibility than most do toward their younger siblings.” He handed the cigarette back to Ukoku and downed his sake in one gulp. “I can’t fault him for that.”

They sat quietly for a moment, the silence of the night punctuated by the occasional sound of frogs in the garden’s pond.

“I suppose it’s too much to hope that the kiddies are sleeping deeply enough for us to sneak upstairs …” Ukoku knew the answer, but figured asking couldn’t hurt.

Koumyou laughed softly. “Ever the optimist, aren’t you.”

Ukoku reached out and took the end of the other man’s braid in his hand, running the golden strands through his fingers. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, Koumyou.”

“Oh, have you?” He turned his head slightly, just enough to be able to look Ukoku in the eyes. “You know, I wouldn’t put it past you to have orchestrated that whole fight just to give you an excuse to come over.”

“What an excellent idea. I’ll have to remember that next time.” He leaned in, close enough to brush his lips against the line of that chiseled jaw. “I could mastermind all manner of schoolyard altercations, just to give me the chance to drop in …”

Koumyou chuckled, low and deep, before turning his head just the slightest bit more to capture Ukoku’s lips with his own, silencing whatever deviousness he had planned to voice next. He felt a strong hand gripping his forearm, pulling him closer as Ukoku opened up to him like a deadly, night-blooming flower. His mouth was sweet from the sake and bitter with the taste of cigarettes.

“Gods, Koumyou …” Ukoku pulled back to look at him with hooded eyes. “I want you so badly.”

 _This ready … and only from a kiss…_ There were many things about Ukoku that Koumyou greatly admired, but the ease with which he abandoned himself to the sensual was perhaps one of his finest qualities.

“I would love to fuck you right now.” Koumyou paused to take in the shudder that sentiment evoked. “But I’m afraid that may not be possible tonight.” He disengaged himself from Ukoku’s grasp and stood, brushing his lips to raven black hair then sinking to his knees before him.

“I hope this will be enough for you.” He looked up, the almost angelic nature of his smile in direct contrast to the studied way his hands caressed Ukoku’s inner thighs before loosening his pants and baring his cock to the night air. His eyes remained locked on Ukoku’s as he dipped his head down to take the hardening shaft into his mouth.

Ukoku swallowed a groan at the feel of that hot mouth enveloping him, the tongue lazily massaging the underside of his cock as elegant fingers wrapped around its base. There were few things in the world he enjoyed more than a good blow job and Koumyou was an excellent cocksucker.

 _Gods … the best._

He had an almost overpowering urge to grab Koumyou by that beautiful hair and fuck his face, forcing himself in as far and as quickly as he could until he emptied his spend deep in the other man’s throat. But that would ruin the lovely picture Koumyou had created for him, kneeling on the ground, his gaze still locked with Ukoku’s as his head bobbed up and down, cock disappearing into his mouth again and again.

Koumyou’s movements grew more and more rapid and the feel of his hand moving in time with the overwhelming heat and suction of his mouth were quickly pushing Ukoku to the brink. He could feel the tension building within him, reaching a fever pitch, and the inevitable tightening of his balls.

“Koumyou …” He reached out, hand connecting with the silk of his hair.

He felt himself slide out of that delicious heat, but the hand pumping him sped up. Koumyou mouthed the underside of his cock, nipping the sensitive skin before laving the head. He began to work the slit with the very tip of his tongue and Ukoku suddenly lost himself, orgasm ripping through him. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of himself coming all over Koumyou’s face, spurts landing in his open mouth, on his cheeks and his hair. As the shockwaves began to dissipate, he even saw a drop on impossibly-long eyelashes, catching the light of the moon.

It was a very, very good look for Koumyou.

He took Koumyou by the shoulders and stood. He pulled him toward him, claiming his lips. He wanted to taste himself in the other man’s mouth and on his skin. 


End file.
